


Of Darkness and Sickness

by Sargerogue



Series: The Line of Wanderers [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm not list everyone, M/M, Mirkwood to Lake-town, Normal violence for this fandom, Why two injured? I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: The Company finally enters Mirkwood. They encounter the same troubles but the rescue goes much better this time with a helping hand from the elves of Rivendell. Of course, nothing is ever going to go quite that smoothly is it?





	1. 8-14-2941 through 9-8-2941; Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> You know the one thing I don't like about The Hobbit? The timeline. They could have made the trip in plenty of time if they hadn't gotten lost in the forest and held by Thranduil. So, timeline is screwed up here because I had to go, "How am I going to waste time since they have a little get out of jail free card?" This was my best answer. Oh, and I completely own up to any errors. If I keep trying to go back and read, this will never get posted. I have two papers due on Monday and a heavy class load. I found time to do this but it's taken me weeks to get this and the accompanying bits done.

Despite the instructions in Lord Elrond’s letter, the Company chose to wait on the edge of the forest for over a week after arriving in hopes that Lady Arwen and Lord Glorfindel would arrive. They received a letter shortly before they arrived at the Old Road through Mirkwood that Lady Arwen and Glorfindel had encountered orcs south of Beorn’s and had been forced a few days off their path. Elladan and Elrohir had caught up to them, luckily, and were helping them along faster. The letter indicated that if they were not there by the 14th to start into the forest without them, scout the land but do not go farther than the enchanted river.

Thorin, for once, decided to listen, perhaps only because Gandalf had left them for business in Dol Guldur. So, when the 14th came and the elves had yet to arrive, they started into the forest, leaving marks on the trees with a special paint Freye had worked up to mark their path and confirm to the elves that they had gone scouting ahead.

They lost the path and struggled to find it again for days. They did reach a river, one that caused Bombur to fall asleep when he fell into the damn thing. He has spent several days on Kund’s back after that.

The trouble came when Bilbo, who was getting more ill by the day, had climbed a tree to find the edge of the forest, be it the east edge or the west.

The spiders attacked while Bilbo was still up the tree. Thorin and Freye screamed for him. Kund fought the spiders off as best he could.

“Kund, protect Bilbo!” The warg whined but fell back to the tree where Bilbo was. The spiders descended in mass, knocking out the Company and hauling them away.

Freye woke when the spider-web sack she was in dropped to the forest floor. Above her, Kund had torn the sack apart to release her and was growling as spiders in the trees. He attacked those that dared to get closer. Another sack dropped down. She glanced into the trees to see Bilbo cutting the sacks from the trees. She cut the Company out, giving Fíli a swift kiss, and looked back up at her cousin. He was fighting with a spider and was knocked off a tree further from the Company.

“Go after him!” Thorin shouted. She jumped on Kund and took off after her cousin, hoping she wouldn’t be too late.

She reached Bilbo as he stared at a solid gold ring in his hand, the spider slain in front of him. She could feel the wickedness of the ring from where she stood. It was worse than the forest. How could Bilbo even hold it?

“Where did you get it?”

“A creature in Goblin Town. I can turn invisible with it but it’s strange.” Freye reached into her satchel, pulling out several herbs and mashing them together inside her water skin. She put it to Bilbo’s mouth, forcing him to drink it as she murmured a spell, more a prayer to the Valar than anything, under her breath. His eyes cleared, and he dropped the ring. “That thing-!”

“Easy, Cousin.” She picked it up using a riding glove, shoving the ring down one of the fingers and knotting the glove. She put other purifying herbs around the glove and tied them tight before shoving it in a poultice bag, all the while chanting in Sindarin and then Old Hobbitish. She also offered up a prayer to the Valar. It felt less dangerous now.

“I can feel the evil less now, but I do not trust myself with it. Hold onto it but do not use it,” she instructed. He nodded and stored it inside one of his pockets. “We need to get back to the others. Climb on Kund.” He did and she followed. Kund was now large enough to hold two riders of a smaller stature. Soon he would be able to do it with more.

They lurked in the trees just outside of where the Company was captured by elves. Freye could feel the tension and dared not interfere at that moment. These elves looked like they would shoot first and ask questions later.

She felt something in the woods, not far from here, that was oh so Light. She glanced at the group and then at Kund. She slid off after the elves departed with the dwarrows.

“Bilbo, tail them. Don’t get too close. Just far enough to know where they go. I think we have friendly elves coming,” Freye said.

“That Light touching the ground?”

“Yes, dear cousin.” He nodded and beckoned Kund to follow the elves and the Company. Freye headed back into the woods and emerged on a path. There were several riders, all elves, and they came up short when they spotted Freye.

“Miss Freye!” Elladan jumped down and pulled her in for a hug. “You look awful. What happened? Where are the others?”

“We were attacked by spiders, giant ones as large as your horses. The elves of Mirkwood aided us but took the Company prisoner. Bilbo and I were not with the group when they appeared; they don’t know of us, at least not yet. Bilbo and my warg Kund, don’t ask it’s a long story, are following them. Will you help me?” Freye asked.

“Miss Freye.” She looked up at Lady Arwen. Arwen had features similar to her father, but she was as beautiful as Lady Galadriel. “It would be my pleasure to show King Thranduil he imprisoned a Company working for me. Do you have the contract?” Freye nodded and pulled it out. “Let us go.” She offered a hand. Freye climbed up and sat behind her, Elladan remounting.

“Freye, I believe this is yours,” Elrohir called over. He offered an unsheathed sword. She beamed at him as he passed it over. She ran her fingers across the blade before sliding it back into its sheath.

“Thought I’d lost it,” she murmured.

“We’ve got some of the other weapons as well,” Glorfindel offered. He motioned to the weapons the other elves carried, each dwarven in make.

“Thank you.”

Elladan took the lead with Arwen directly behind. Freye was forced to hold onto Arwen's waist, her saddle not built for even a small passenger to rise with her.

They caught up with Bilbo some time later. Kund watched the elves wearily but Elrohir insisted he was a fluffy mutt and scratched his belly. The warg was won over. Glorfindel rolled his eyes at the actions of the elf.

“They took them inside,” Bilbo said and motioned to the Thranduil’s Halls. “They were stripped of their weapons and bound. It’s been a few hours.”

“Well then, let’s go deal with this,” Arwen said. “I would like to get out of this forest as fast as I can.”

They mounted their steeds, Freye and Bilbo doubling up on Kund. Lady Arwen had them walk beside her and led the way to the fortress. The guards stared at their arrival, torn between arming themselves and being at rest. Instead, they called for Prince Legolas.

“I was in a meeting with my father. This had better be important and not another runaway horse scaring the wildlife,” Legolas said as he came out the doors. He stopped at the sight of Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, Glorfindel, two healers, four hunters, several horses, and a warg with two riders that were clearly not orcs. Oh his father’s headache was about to get much worse. “Lady Arwen, Lords Elrohir, Elladan, and Glorfindel. Well met.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Arwen remarked. “We have an issue, Prince Legolas. It seems you have captured my escort and scouts for trespassing, and yet they were under the order of an elf to take the Old Road through Mirkwood to scout it for me. My companion here has the contract. I will speak to your father, now.” Despite being younger than Legolas, Arwen spoke with confidence and power. Legolas surveyed the group once more and nodded solemnly.

“Of course. Come in.” He glanced at the warg. “The warg?”

“My companion,” Freye said and stroked its head, "goes where I go.” Legolas hesitated before allowing them in. He sent a messenger ahead to warn his father. The horses were seen to and the healers offered to watch their gear while they waited in the stables for word. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen went with Bilbo and Freye to meet with the king. There had been a considerable amount of activity before they arrived at the door and cursing to go with it. Bilbo looked in the direction of the cursing. Freye squeezed his shoulder. It was surely Thorin making such a ruckus.

King Thranduil was not prepared to see four elves, a hobbit, a whatever-that-was, and a warg walk into his throne room after quickly getting rid of Thorin Oakenshield to keep up appearances. He was not prepared to see Arwen or her brothers, even Glorfindel’s appearance startled him.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Elves of Rivendell.”

“You have our Company,” Arwen stated simply. Thranduil raised an eyebrow. “My father hired a company that was headed for the Iron Hills to act as my scouts and escorts after reported increase in orcs between Rivendell and there. Your guard captured them after they dealt with spiders in your forest. Release them.”

Thranduil didn't even blink. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, that’s a lie,” Freye snapped. Thranduil looked at her with narrowing eyes. He had been ignoring the non-elf. The words of those other than elves were not to be trusted and she was clearing a subordinate to Arwen in his eyes. To have her address him as such turned his ire to her. “I heard Thorin shouting as he was led away. If one hair on Thorin’s head is hurt, I will act as his retribution in the place of his intended.”

“I’ll do it myself,” Bilbo muttered. The gentlehobbit had a scowl on his face that would make even Kíli behave.

“And who might you be?” Thranduil demanded of the two he did not know. He was no longer certain the woman was a subordinate of Arwen; she spoke too freely and had an air of one that did not submit to many.

“Freye Astaul, intended of Fíli son of Dís, envoy of the Shire, and the owner of this well-trained warg,” she replied. She put her hand on Kund’s flank. The warg lifted his lips, his teeth glistening in the light of the throne room. “This is my cousin Bilbo Baggins, envoy of the Shire, the Baggins of Bag End, descendant of Old Took the greatest of the Thains of the Shire, intended of Thorin Oakenshield.”

“You forgot elf-friends,” Elladan pitched in. He adjusted his footing to stand a little closer to the hobbit and Freye.

“Father has the declaration,” Elrohir added. "Grandmother acknowledges it as well. She looks forward to getting to know our friends better over trade deals." 

The Elven King held back his temper. He had Thorin Oakenshield in his grasps, a way to get the items he so desired out of the mountain, and these meddlesome elves were going to ruin it! He pressed on with his lie. “I do not know of this company you speak of,” Thranduil insisted. “You heard a guard who was being punished for slipping up on duty.” To the side of the throne, Legolas was staring at his father as if he had grown another head. While he knew his father was not always the best of elves, he had never heard him lie so blatantly.

“I never knew kings to lie so readily. Lord Elrond certainly doesn’t do that,” Freye commented. “Bilbo watched your prince escort them into your halls.” She took out the contract and walked forward to Thranduil. She handed it to him.  Distaste filled his face as he took it from her. “That is our contract. There’s a special little letter from Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel at the end just for you. They anticipated you might have issues with members of our company.”

Thranduil watched her, clearly aggravated. He read through the contract slowly. He got to the letter and nearly crumpled the paper. While he would normally not acknowledge Elrond, having both Elrond and Galadriel against him was enough to cause him to pause. The other elves would not hesitate to take action against him if their leaders' were wronged. He had no choice but swore that this would not be the end.

“You have powerful friends, Freye Astaul.” He handed the paper back to her and she rejoined Arwen who was smiling sweetly. “I can see why Elrond paired you with Arwen. As I recall, she was just as determined in her youth.”

“I still am, just more controlled about it,” Arwen replied.

“Legolas.” The prince stepped forward. “Take Elladan and Miss Freye to retrieve their company. See that they are given their supplies back including Orcrist, Oakenshield had it legally. Elrond blessed him with it after its finding. As a sign of good will, I will have Legolas and one of my captains, Tauriel, escort you to the edge of the forest, and I will have food brought for your journey. Your packs indicated you have been in the wood a long time.”

“Would have been shorter if you could see the path,” Glorfindel commented. “Even I got lost and I know these woods. Deal with it Thranduil. Your spider problem is getting closer to the Great East Road and if you lose that road the east will suffer.”

“I do not need you to tell me how to run my kingdom.”

“You clearly need someone to if you let it fall into such disarray,” Elrohir remarked. “As Father said, do you need help with your spider problem, oh great king?" Thranduil half rose out of his seat. Glorfindel put his hand on his sword, a clear warning to Thranduil who wisely sat back down.

“Freye, we will meet you back in the stables,” Arwen said. “Will Bilbo and Kund come with us?”

“Yes.” Freye gave Bilbo a nod before following Elladan and Legolas to the dungeons. Tauriel was just reaching the top of the stairs when they arrived.

“Free the dwarves, Tauriel,” Legolas commanded. “They were in the Wood legally as escorts for Lady Arwen.”

“One of the younger ones, Kíli I believe his name was, said as much,” Tauriel told Legolas. “He said another member of their company had the contract.” Tauriel’s eyes flickered to Freye. “I take it you had it?”

“There’s more places to keep things safe in a bustier or wraps, don’t you agree?” Freye asked. “May I have the keys?” Tauriel plopped the keys in her hand. Elladan followed her into the dungeons.

“Freye!” Bofur’s cry silenced the whole dungeon. “Master Elladan!”

“Good to see you again, Master Bofur,” the elf remarked. “We caught up shortly after you capture. Miss Freye and my sister have seen to your release and resupply.”

“That didn’t take long nu'nâtha,” Thorin commented from his cell. Freye unlocked his first. He hugged her tight, fingers firmly grasping her. “I felt my interrogation was rushed. Thank you for coming so swiftly. Bilbo?”

“With Lady Arwen and Elrohir at the stables. I think Kund made everyone nervous, but I did not want Bilbo to be unguarded. I am glad you are safe, nu'adad. When we heard the cursing, we feared.”

“Just some talking, nothing more. I thank you for leaving Bilbo with protection.” He kissed her forehead and turned toward Legolas. Freye passed him by, eager to release the others. The elf had taken off the scabbard for Orcrist and offered it back to Thorin.

“I was told you have this legally,” Legolas remarked.

“Blessed by Lord Elrond.”

“I apologize for my behavior and that of my men.”

“Accepted, though you may have to beg forgiveness from Glóin. You insulted his wife and by dwarf standards she is a catch and so is he.” Legolas raised an eyebrow. “He looks like he was made of stone, big and blocky.” Freye freed Balin next, the pair sharing a brief forehead bump before Elladan checked over the old dwarf for her as she climbed the steps up to Dwalin’s and Bofur’s cells. Dwalin butted heads with her and Bofur cradled her head to his thanking Mahal that his cousin was safe. She reached Nori next. He clapped her on the back and hurried over to where his brothers were, waiting for Freye to reach them with the keys. Ori clutched at his older brother’s sleeves while Dori simply reached through the bars and brought Nori close.

“So that would make yourself and your nephews less appealing,” Tauriel reasoned. She looked over at Kíli’s cell. Freye had just reached it and was undoing the lock. The young dwarf caught her in his arms and praised Mahal. Freye head butted him before they moved to Fíli's cell.

“Yes, though that has not stopped Freye from falling in love with Fíli.” Dwalin reached Thorin and clapped him on the shoulder.

“She did good.”

“Ambassador, no arguments Balin,” Thorin called over to Balin. The older dwarf chuckled and watched as Freye opened Fíli’s cell. He hugged his brother briefly before shoving the keys into his hand. Fíli grabbed Freye around the middle, twirling her around and bringing her close. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him in return. They kissed, one of Fíli’s hands coming up to cup the side of her face. She leaned away, bringing her own hand up to stroke his cheek.

“I was petrified,” she whispered.

“Aye so was I. If you or Bilbo didn’t show signs of being about by tonight, I would have told the elf to look for you. Every moment we were separated hurt. I feared the spiders had ambushed you once more.”

Nori, who was helping Bombur pass them, politely informed them that they were still courting and that too much more action on their part could be seen as going too quickly. Freye huffed but remained tightly bound to her dwarf. The last four were freed, the brothers Ri clutching at each other in fright. Ori didn't let go of Nori's arm as they walked up the steps, his elder brother having been roughed up when he refused to be separated from his brothers earlier.

“Come, Bilbo and Lady Arwen wait,” Thorin called to the Company.

That spurred them. They all moved quickly, following Elladan and Legolas. Tauriel walked near the end of the group, her eyes glancing at Kíli as the young prince sidled up beside his soon-to-be-sister-in-law and gave her another hug.

“Thorin!”

The shout was in the air when Thorin entered the stables. He looked to the voice and hurried across the floor to Bilbo. He picked up his darling hobbit and swung him around before bringing him in for a kiss.

“And you called us inappropriate,” Freye mused.

“Eh, he’s the king, I can’t say much,” Nori remarked.

“Oh, shut up you,” Dwalin growled and dragged the thief over. “Never scare me like that again.” He kissed Nori, not softly either. The old guard had his fingers tangled in Nori's messy hair. Nori chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dwalin's neck, pulling him down more to his own height.

Freye and the Princes of Durin stared at the unexpected sight. Ori demanded his eldest brother pay up. Glóin began cursing and tossed a sack of coins at Balin.

“When did that happen?” Kíli asked. Dwalin and Nori pulled apart.

“About the second time he arrested me,” Nori replied with a dazzling grin. “Can I get dressed now, Dwalin?” The two shared a look before heading over to their clothing.

“Arrested?” Tauriel wondered aloud.

“Aye, best thief deterrent is to hire one to keep an eye out,” Fíli explained. “Course you have to have experience beforehand. Dwalin is a guard in the Blue Mountains.”

“I only got caught so I could have time with Dwalin,” Nori informed them. Dwalin hummed and pulled the red head back into his arms. “Dwalin.”

“No. You were nearly eaten by spiders, not letting go any time soon."

"Who knew Dwalin was a big teddy bear under all that grizzle," Kíli mused.

"Grandmother," Freye replied. "Wrapped Dwalin around her finger with cookies since he was a pebble."

“If we wish to reach the edge of the Wood by nightfall we should leave now,” Legolas informed them. “I have gathered a squad to help with the escort. While the land between here and Long Lake is not typically treacherous, we will take all the precautions we can. I have only two spare horses, the rest the guard are using them or they are stabled too far to obtain quickly. There will have to be doubling up.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin called as he mounted one of the horses. He was redressed and had his gear on the saddle. “My love ride with me.” Bilbo grinned and jumped onto the horse in front of him. Bilbo leaned into his chest. Thorin reached up and played with the braids in Bilbo's hair.

“Fíli and I can ride Kund,” Freye said. She mounted her warg and helped Fíli up. Dwalin grabbed the other free horse and put Nori on the front of it before climbing on himself. Elladan offered his cupped hands to help Balin on his horse before sitting in front of the dwarf. Elrohir claimed Bofur, the two plotting stories and songs for the night.

“Master Dori, you should ride with Falcheth and Master Ori with Deliril. Falcheth and Deliril always ride close together,” Elladan said. Ori, who was plastered to Dori's side now that Nori was on a horse, nodded in agreement. Dwalin promised to ride behind them so Nori would be close.

“Would you mind?” Dori asked.

“Of course not. Lost steads are understandable my friend,” Falcheth remarked. She helped Dori onto the back of her horse while Ori climbed onto the back of Deliril’s blushing fiercely.

“My horse is already taxed with weapons and supplies,” Glorfindel said. He motioned to the larger pack on his saddle.

“Arwen’s saddle is too small to carry another without them slipping off,” Elrohir added.

“Watch what you say, Brother."

"While I normally wouldn't defend Elrohir," Freye said, "your saddle was crafted for one and one alone. I do not think even a child could fit on the back comfortably." Arwen let out a huff about it being the only one she had while in Lothlorien.

“Master Glóin,” a scarred elf said, “I am Gruithon. We have not had time to speak before. As one weapons master to another, will you ride with me?”

“You’re not going to insult my wife like that one did?” Glóin asked and pointed at Legolas. The Prince rubbed his eyes tiredly, the dwarf could hold a grudge it was clear.

“Of course not. From what Lords Elladan and Elrohir have said, she is quite the beauty by dwarf standards. I also heard you were blessed with a son. Tell me, is he a warrior like you?”

“Well, they’re going to get along just fine,” Bilbo commented to Thorin.

The next elf, Gaerben evidently from what Glorfindel said, helped Óin onto his horse and inquired about his ear horn, remarking it was of a different style than he recalled from spotting the dwarf in Rivendell. Evidently Gaerben had been one of the elves at the first dinner, though he only brought in food and drinks when it was running low as a favor to his brother who worked in the kitchens.

Sílon, a male elf with a quiver full of arrows and a wicked looking blade on his hip, apologized for his brother’s behavior in the healing halls all those weeks before and offered for Bifur to ride with him. He also handed the dwarf an axe, the head of which was the same one that Sílon’s brother had ripped from his head. “To return to the orcs,” Sílon reasoned. Bofur mused with Elrohir that the pair would be good friends as the pair bonded over hatred of orcs.

Nodron rode a tall, hefty stead meant more for hauling heavy loads than quick travel. He offered his hand to Bombur.

“I’ve carried three elves on him before,” Nodron reassured. The portly dwarf climbed on behind Nodron with his help.

“Where does that leave me?” Kíli inquired.

“Kund can fit three but we will have to stop to rest,” Freye said.

“He may ride with me.” Tauriel moved her horse over to where Kíli stood. She had, at some point, disappeared to change into clothes better suited for a horse. She looked down at the Prince of Erebor. “If you do not mind.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Fíli muttered under his breath. Kíli, however, jumped onto the back of the horse eagerly and gripped the side of Tauriel’s waist to stay steady. Legolas seemed to be having similar thoughts to Fíli and watched Tauriel with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head and mounted his horse. The ten other elves accompanying them mounted theirs as well.

The path was clear enough, luckily, and they made good time by following the river toward Long Lake. Thorin and Bilbo rode in front alongside Legolas. The elf prince was attempting to be friendly and Bilbo interacted with him in earnest while Thorin slowly warmed up to a conversation with him.

Kund froze on the path, nearly causing Glorfindel to run into them. His ears were perked, and a snarl came from his throat.

“Freye?” Thorin called back.

“Trouble,” Freye replied.

No one had time to react as an arrow flew through the air, striking Freye in the shoulder. She screamed, Fíli catching her before she could fall of the warg. An orc pack descended on them.

“Give me your bow!” Arwen shouted at Freye. She struggled to get the bow and quiver off and tossed it to the elf. Her talents were more with swords, but she was still a fine shot with a bow. Fíli slaughtered any orc or warg that got close enough.

“Push on!” Legolas shouted at the entire group.

They did. They tried to run as fast they could, the elfish riders switching places with their dwarf companions so the dwarrows could guide the horses and the elves could fight the orcs.

“Kíli!”

“Tauriel!”

Legolas and Thorin both shouted as they saw the horse the pair had been riding fall to a spear through its side. Kíli was tossed from the steed and skid across the rocks by the river. He got up quickly, running toward Fíli and Freye, who were waiting for him with open arms.

“Agh!” Kíli fell to the ground again, a searing pain in his leg. He looked down, an orc arrow sticking out of his flesh. Tauriel was there, tearing the arrow out and hauling him to the warg. Fíli held tight to his brother, keeping him between him and Freye. Tauriel jumped on the back of another guard’s horse.

“Kund! Get them out of here!” Thorin ordered. The warg looked startled to hear the command from the dwarf but barked. He took off down the river, outpacing the orc pack, and ignoring the cries of his riders for him to turn around.

The warg stopped at a dock so far down the river that the battle was inaudible, what was left of it at least. There was a barge tied to the dock but no bargeman to be seen. The warg laid down, panting heavily from the run, and looked back at his riders.

Fíli helped his brother and his beloved down from Kund’s back. Kíli cursed as Fíli laid him against Kund’s flank. Freye winced as her movements jarred the arrow in her shoulder. It hadn’t gone all the way through. She could feel it rubbing against the bone. The nausea in her stomach had her leaning over the dock and puking into the river.

“Freye.” The call was soft. She turned to see a Man pointing his arrow at Fíli. The dwarf raised his hands and glanced at his injured little brother. Kíli was groaning, his hands wrapping around his injured leg.

“Who are you that you are in the Mirkwood?” the Man demanded.

“Escorts to Lady Arwen of Rivendell. We were ambushed by orcs. Our leader sent us ahead because of the injured,” Fíli said and motioned to the other two.

“The warg?”

“It adopted us,” Freye said weakly. The Man approached them as Freye went to rejoin Fíli. She swayed dangerously only to be caught by the Man. He lowered her to the ground.

“You do not run from King Thranduil, do you?” he asked.

“They have his blessing,” a voice said behind him. The group turned to see Legolas emerging with the rest of the group. Thorin eased Bilbo off the horse and followed, tossing the reins to Dwalin. The pair were quick to get to Kíli and Freye. Óin jumped from his horse and soon Falcheth and Deliril followed. “Odd to have orcs attacking us within our boarders. I am Prince Legolas. You are Bard the Bargeman; my father employs you to retrieve our barrels and return them to Lake-town.”

“Aye.”

“We need to get as far from the forest as we can,” Glorfindel remarked. He was watching the trail behind them warily. “The rest of your squad may be giving us time, but the orcs surely have friends.”

“These two need a safe place to recover,” Falcheth replied. She looked up at Arwen. “Lady Arwen, their injuries need to be seen to somewhere sheltered and warm. Orc inflicted wounds are treacherous.”

“I agree. Thorin?” Arwen inquired. The king-in-exile hesitated before looking at the bargeman.

“Bard was it?” The Man nodded. “Would there be open shelter in Esgaroth? For a small party. I would not take us all there; the risk would be too great to Esgaroth.”

“There are no inns in Lake-town. The Master has a house he uses for important guests, but I would not wish that on my greatest enemy. It is full of false walls for spying,” Bard informed him. “I will house your injured if you come into town. However, my usual way of getting such unexpected guests into town will not work. Smuggling them in fish barrels would cause infection no doubt.”

“Then I shall accompany you.” The group looked to Legolas. “As prince, I have power in Esgaroth. The Master listens to my father. I shall get us past the tolls and see you settled.”

“Prince Legolas,” Thorin began to say.

“Consider my actions repayment for my earlier misdeeds to your company,” Legolas replied. “I will come ashore by way of the bridge. Glorfindel will you care for my horse?” The older elf nodded and took the reins as Legolas dismounted. “There should only be a small party going in to Esgaroth.”

“Lady Arwen, I insist you accompany them,” Thorin said looking to her. “You would be safer in Esgaroth than with the Company. You are also a healer.”

“As you say,” Arwen agreed.

“I’m going with them,” Fíli said. He was cradling Freye as Deliril put a field dressing on her wounds. Falcheth was doing the same to Kíli who bit into Bilbo’s waist coat to keep from screaming. Thorin stroked his nephew’s forehead, whispering calming words.

“I’ll go,” Óin said. “You may need a dwarfish healer, especially with the unusual circumstances.” He tilted his head toward Freye.

“I will go as well,” Elladan said and dismounted. “If trouble comes our way, I will be able to defend them while Arwen and Fíli help them.”

“That will do.”

“I’ll watch Kund for you,” Dwalin promised Freye. She nodded back and got up with the help of the others. They took some supplies, enough to camp out in Bard’s home, and boarded the barge. Thorin wished them the best of luck, butting heads with his nephews and Freye. Glóin made Óin promise to be safe. Elrohir looked like part of him was being torn apart as his sister and brother left.

Bard steered the barge across the lake. He watched the group in front of him with a trained eye. He knew of Legolas but from what he knew the Prince of Mirkwood was not on the best terms with dwarves. He did not understand while the prince would help them so. The other elves were a surprising addition to the mix. He just hoped that Sigrid and Tilda had cleaned up the house like they promised while he was gone.

The gates into Lake-town loomed gloomily over them. It was getting closer to dark. Bard didn’t have to deal with Alfrid, Legolas did.

“You are not permitted to carry passengers, Bard,” Alfrid snarled.

“He has been hired by Prince Legolas.” Alfrid turned to look at Legolas. The prince’s age and position showed in his stance. Alfrid swallowed. “You are the lowly worm the Master employs, are you not? The one that attempts to swindle our traders every time they come.” Alfrid swallowed again. “Get out of my sight. They have my approval to enter Esgaroth and they will be staying with Bard on order of my father. If they are interfered with, including Bard and his family, I will personally deal with you.”

“Yes, yes of course Prince Legolas. Of course.” The weaselly man ran away to report to the Master. Bard shook his head and guided the barge further into the town.

“Why is this town in such a state?” Freye whispered.

“The Master is as money hungry as the dragon,” Bard informed her. “He takes and takes, never caring what it does to those he takes from. Many of our people struggle to live.”

“You are of Girion’s line,” Legolas commented. Bard stiffened at the name. “You look uncannily identical. You should be in charge.”

“My father tried to do that once,” Bard sent absentmindedly as he tied the barge in place a few canals from his home. The barge would not get to the house, only smaller boats could do that. “They tied rocks to his feet and threw him into the lake. Said Girion’s failure at slaying Smaug was why.”

“But he knocked off a scale.” Bard looked up to see Bain standing there. “Didn’t he?”

“Aye, he did Son. The windlance was taken out before he could use the last black arrow. Son, what are you doing here? You know it is too dangerous for you to leave the house without me.”

“A fisherman told the baker who told Old Missus Lockwood who told Sigrid that you were bringing guests. Is it safe?”

“The Master and his people will not trouble you while we are here,” Arwen promised. She helped Freye up and steadied her. Fíli and Óin were helping Kíli up and supporting him as he walked. “Now then, back to your home Bard.” Bard gave a nod and picked up one of the packs. Elladan walked swiftly behind the injured. Legolas watched for trouble as they walked.

Sigrid answered the door upon their arrival. She bustled about the tiny home to make room for the guests. Freye insisted to Arwen that she would be fine sitting at the table and to give Kíli the bed for now. Bard promised more room by rearranging his children. The elves reassured him that they slept little and what they did sleep could be done in a chair.

“Lass, perhaps you could heat up some water?” Óin asked. “We need to clean these wounds out as best we can.”

“Of course, Master Dwarf,” Sigrid replied. “Tilda, get those scraps of cloth I washed the other night. They’ll be needed.” Arwen helped Freye strip off her shirt, allowing her to remain only in her chest wraps. Sigrid took the shirt, promising to wash it and patch it for her.

Bard, who was pulling out herbs from his cabinets, noticed his son staring and turning green. He turned as well to see the hideous wound on the woman’s shoulder. Kíli, blessedly, was out of sight on the bed.

“Bain get more blankets. Go son,” Bard instructed. The teen went to the linen closet. Bard set the herbs out on the table. Freye reached for a few and grabbed a bowl that Sigrid had put on the table. She began grinding them for a paste.

“I’d prefer if we had athelas,” Arwen remarked.

“I ran out at Beorn’s,” Freye told her. “Used the last for Thorin’s wounds. No telling what was on that warg’s teeth. He didn't have any in condition to be picked.”

“We’ll make due. Master Bard, a little water for the paste if you would.” Bard nodded and brought some from the boiling pot. Freye added it to the paste and instructed Elladan to hold it outside for a moment to cool it. He brought it back in and handed it to his sister. “This will hurt,” Arwen said.

“Do it.” Freye bit into her rolled up shirt and attempted to remain calm. Arwen took the paste and worked it into the wound. It stung and burned. Bard reached across the table and took Freye’s hand.

“You’re doing great, miss.” Freye whined. Fíli looked up from where he was helping Óin clean out Fíli’s wound.

“Done,” Arwen said. She put a few bandages over it with Sigrid’s help. “Let’s get her into that chair. She needs the proper rest.” Freye spit out her shirt and with Sigrid's help put on the spare she had in her pack.

“Grandmother’s a liar. She said your first wound hurts the worst. This is worse,” Freye griped.

“Put her to bed with Kíli. They can share the bed,” Fíli said motioning to the bed Bard had directed them to. Arwen hesitated before moving her over to the bed and laying her down. She put the paste on Kíli’s wound and wrapped it for him. The two injured dwarrows curled up on the bed. There was just enough room for Fíli to join them, his arm stretching across the bed to cover his intended and grip his brother’s hand.

“My sister and I sleep little. We can take the chairs,” Elladan informed Bard.

“I’ll be just fine in my bedroll, don’t mind me,” Óin told them. He had set up said bedroll beside the injured.

“Prince Legolas, will you be staying the night?” Bard inquired.

“The others will not have reached the bridge before morn. However, I do not need a bed.” Sigrid looked like she was going to protest but Bard thanked him. Bard sent his children off to bed and followed soon after.

Legolas looked at Arwen as she prepared several other bowls of herbs.

“Will they live?”

“If their wounds had been inflicted by elf, man, or dwarf, I would not hesitate to say yes. But as they were orc blades,” Arwen said and looked up at him, “I cannot guarantee.”

“Tauriel will have hopefully captured at least one orc for interrogation. I will find out what it knew.” Arwen gave a nod. “What is your true purpose, Lady Arwen? You would not go to the Iron Hills without a hunting party as escort.”

“Do not concern yourself.” Arwen looked at Legolas. “We help friends, leave it at that.”

“You do not know them,” Legolas argued.

“But I do,” Elladan replied. “I will gladly stand beside them for the rest of my days. I saw the devotion between them. I have seen their abilities. These are people I would gladly call friends. What say you, Legolas?”

“I say my father can take his stuffy rules and toss them. Today I saw dwarves who would fight for elves. I will not forget that.”

“Nor will we forget you fought for us,” a voice said. Legolas looked over to see Fíli raising his head to look at the blond prince. “I will not forget.” Legolas bowed his head in acknowledgment.

Legolas left in the morning, promising to send word from his father’s halls about the actions of the orcs as soon as he could. He also promised to keep a patrol nearer to Esgaroth in case any orcs tried to come by.


	2. 9-9-2941; Thranduil’s Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Tauriel run into trouble when trying to get answers from Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a second little story about what Legolas and Tauriel were doing. The bits were small and could be thrown in here so, ta-da!

It was late by the time Legolas arrived back in the halls of his father. He was greeted at the entrance by Tauriel as he expected. She walked beside him swift and steady though there was an underlying heat to her gaze.

“The orc I captured is dead. Thranduil beheaded him with barely any answers given,” Tauriel informed him. “He did say that Oakenshield will never be king of the mountain.”

“Which means an attack is imminent,” Legolas reasoned. “We will be caught in the cross fire.” Legolas shook his head. “Were any arrows obtained?”

“Several but your father has locked those and several other weapons in his personal chambers.”

“I need to inspect them. Prince Kíli and Lady Freye were both struck and seem to be getting ill. If they were poisoned, I must know the poison.”

“Should I send healers?” Tauriel asked.

“Not yet. We do not wish to anger my father. Lady Arwen is attending to them with Elladan’s help.”

They found Thranduil walking on one of the many terraces that overlooked the forest and the Lonely Mountain. The king barely twitched as they entered.

“You have returned.”

“Yes Father. I saw the injured to Esgaroth and safe boarding. What did you learn from the orcs?”

“Likely all that your captain has told you,” Thranduil offered. “I’ve already ordered the guard to be doubled and for no one to come in or out now that you’ve returned.”

“We have scouts in the woods,” Tauriel said.

“And in the woods they will remain.” The king turned to them. “This is no longer our concern. The orcs will pass us by, as they always have, and deal with the dwarves.”

“What of the Company of Lady Arwen? You would condemn them to fight against the orcs alone?” Legolas questioned.

“They have the dwarves.”

Legolas wished he could scream, to yell, but he bit his tongue. “Father I need to see the weapons.”

“For what reason?”

“I suspect them to be poisoned. I need to inform Lady Arwen what poison so she has the best approach for treatment,” Legolas replied.

“Arwen in a smart child. She does not need your help. Leave me.”

Tauriel pulled him back before he could argue further.

In Legolas’ chambers, they spoke in hushed tones. They would have to steal the weapons or sneak into the room. There were, unfortunately, few opportunities to do so. There was always a guard outside Thranduil’s rooms, out front the doors and the windows.

They needed a plan.


	3. 9-15-2941, Esgaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time in Lake-town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I call Lake-town Esgaroth. Why? I like it better. Secondly, how are Kíli and Freye still alive you ask? They got the arrows out quick, the poison is taking its time, writer's choice. Take your pick. I needed to waste time. Thirdly, why don't they use King's Foil? Why because I've decided that no one was going to ask for it under King's Foil and everyone was going to call it athelas and even the other healers in town are going to be ignorant to it because they haven't had elven or dwarven healers around in so long that they forgot it's useful. Fourth, why have I started using elven and dwarven instead of elfish and dwarfish? 1) it sounds better. 2) Tolkien uses Elvenking. That is what he calls Thranduil. So, I'm using that as my loophole to use them. the -ish endings drive me crazy. It's the same reason I like dwarves over dwarfs.

There was a raven at the window to Bard’s home. He opened it and the raven flew in, settling on the table with a sheet of paper tied to its leg. This was not the first raven to enter his home, though at least this time it didn’t have five thrushes accompanying it to introduce the poor bird to Bard. Bard could talk with the thrushes but it was the line of Durin that could speak with the ravens of Erebor. There were several ravens in residence around the mountain, had been since its fall. They had ignored the Men of Lake-town for years, but the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield and Company had led to one bird coming back to Thorin. Now, he was being used as a messenger between those on the shore and those in Lake-town.

“Thorac son of Roäc with message for Fíli son of Dís.” The bird hopped closer to Fíli, who was trying to get Freye to eat. Fíli sighed and took the paper from the bird. Sigrid, who had gotten used to the bird, handed it a piece of meat for its troubles. Thorac liked Sigrid, she fed him without prompting.

“What does Thorin say?” Arwen asked. She was putting a cool rag on Kíli’s forehead while Elladan finished redressing his wound. The dwarf had been growing steadily worse, the wound becoming nearly black despite their healing attempts. Óin was scratching his head. Freye’s wound was becoming just as bad as Kíli’s at this rate.

“Inquiring on Freye and Kíli. He says he’s readying to send Falcheth or Deliril in to help if needed. Glorfindel is tempted to ride back to Thranduil’s halls to see if they have any of the arrows. He also says they haven’t heard from Legolas. They did encounter the squad that’s keeping watch by the river, apparently one of their scouts was sent to relay a message to Thorin from Legolas. Legolas is arguing with his father, attempting to find out information. By the time Legolas had returned, Thranduil had killed the orc they had in custody. He's also keeping all of the weapons and arrows in a locked room in his private chambers. Legolas is fighting his father for information it seems,” Fíli relayed.

“I’d like to hit that tree-shagger were the sun don’t shine,” Óin grumbled. “No offense.”

“None taken. Thranduil does not act in the way becoming of a king,” Arwen responded.

“Can I lay down?” Freye asked softly. She was growing paler, the sweat on her forehead sliding down. Fíli gave her a nod and carried her over to Kíli. Once she was settled, Fíli turned back to the group. Tilda was mending clothes by the fire. Sigrid was making lunch with the produce Arwen had bought in the market.

“How long do they have?” Fíli asked softly.

“With luck? Two weeks,” Arwen replied.

“I’ll tell Uncle.” He took a pencil from Sigrid and wrote the reply. Thorac took the note and flew off.


	4. 9-20-2941, The edge of Long Lake

Glorfindel looked at the bird that had come down from the forest. He extended his arm and let the bird rest. There was a thin sheet of paper attached to his leg. The elf took it and unrolled it.

“Thorin!” The king-in-exile turned back from where the fire was. “Legolas’ scouts send word. They’ve had to scare off several more orc packs and a few scouts have reported others approaching.”

“Staying beside the bridge is no longer an option, Thorin,” Balin said. “We would bring doom to Esgaroth.”

“Then we move where there are no people. We head to Dale. Dwalin, Elrohir, go into Esgaroth and obtain more supplies. Check in with those at Bard’s home,” Thorin ordered. The pair nodded and hurried off. They had already struck a deal with the guardsmen at the gate; it was understood that they were part of the party that Prince Legolas had brought into town, they just did not want to tax the housing of the small town. They didn’t have to pay a fee because of that, and the guard was also scared of the brute of a dwarf and his scarily silent elven companion. Elrohir had not talked much since being separated from his brother.

They headed to Bard’s home first. It would be safer to grab the supplies with the help of one of Bard’s children. Elrohir had a sixth-sense about his brother’s location and got them there swiftly. Sigrid opened the door.

“Oh. Lady Arwen, there’s a dwarf and an elf here to see you,” Sigrid announced and let them in. “I am Sigrid, at your service.”

“Dwalin, at yours and your family’s,” the dwarf replied.

“Elrohir, at your service,” the elf said with a bow. Elladan tackled his brother for a hug. “I have missed you, Brother.”

“Not the same without you,” the other twin replied.

“What news do you bring?” Arwen asked. Fíli appeared at her elbow. The prince looked worn from worry.

“Approaching wargs. The Mirkwood Scouts have been doing the best they can but they fear more are coming,” Elrohir explained. “We are moving our camp to Dale. We can fortify a building there. We’ll be far enough from Esgaroth that the orcs will pass it by but close enough if you need us.”

“We can go,” Kíli insisted. He tried to get out of the bed only to fall painfully to the floor. He bit his lip and howled.

“Kee,” Freye whined. While she was burning up, his presence and that of his brother made the pain less. She wanted Kíli back on the bed where she knew he was safe.

“Oh lad,” Dwalin whispered. He picked up the prince and put him back on the bed. He stroked the young lass’s head. “Nothing helping them?”

“No athelas,” Óin replied. “Freye ran out. None of the apothecaries carry it either.”

“I’ll ask Balin. He knew these lands well. If we can find a patch in the desolation, I’ll send one of the elves with it,” Dwalin promised.

“That would be much appreciated,” Arwen replied. “Are you here for supplies as well?”

“Aye.”

“Sigrid let’s go get some food for supper,” Arwen announced. “We’ll take them along.”

“Yes m’lady. Tilda why don’t you tell Mister Kíli and Miss Freye a story?”

“Okay!”


	5. 9-25-2941; Thranduil’s Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Tauriel deal with Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my solution to the Thranduil problem? I was just going to have Legolas get him drunk but that takes too long and means Legolas would likely drink as well. Solution? Tauriel, who knows herbs a bit, drugs him.

So, perhaps their plan had taken longer to execute than expected. For once in his life, Thranduil didn’t drink for over two weeks! It had been a long two weeks. Finally, though, his father was drinking. It was only a matter of a few herbs crafted to blend into the drink -- tested on a few guards earlier that week -- that would leave Thranduil tipsy and needed aid to return to his rooms before unconsciousness grasped him.

The problem? Legolas had forgotten how heavy his father was.

“Eru give me strength,” Legolas grunted as he supported nearly all his father’s weight on his back. The king was starting to drift into unconsciousness.

“Need help, my prince?” Tauriel asked. She was dressed to leave, to ride hard through the night, with Legolas at her side to get to Esgaroth. She moved forward, taking Thranduil’s feet and helping with the weight. The guards let them in without a second thought and Legolas saw his father to bed while Tauriel found the weapons and took one of the arrows. She pulled three vials out and dipped the arrow in each. When the third vial turned a ghastly shade of blackened purple, she knew the poison. She put the arrow back and headed for the door, Legolas quick after her.

“Do they have athelas in Esgaroth?” Legolas asked.

“I have not heard the traders speak of it. I did hear one healer, when trying to sell dried athelas, ask why they needed a weed.”

“Arwen and the healer dwarf would likely not think to ask for it under another name. Let’s go.”

The guard out front had been replaced with ones loyal to Legolas. They feigned sickness as the pair passed riding their horses.

They would reach Esgaroth quickly. They had to.  



	6. 9-26-2941, Esgaroth

It was late. Fíli stared at the fire, glancing over at his little brother and his beloved as they lay deathly still on the bed. Arwen predicted a few more days, if that. They were slowly fading. He did not want to face a life without his brother, without Freye.

There was a creak above him on the roof. He heard it again and stood, moving out of the way. Elladan and Arwen stood up from their perches on the counters. Elladan drew his sword while Arwen lunged and grabbed Freye’s in desperation.

“BARD!” Fíli shouted. The front door flew open. The ceiling beside the door fell in. The orcs swarmed the house.

Bard, woken easily, shoved his children under his bed before grabbing one of the many knives the dwarves had about his home, this one he believed belonged to Freye. He slammed it to the hilt into the orc that broke through the ceiling next.

Óin, woken from his rest, slammed a nearby pot into an orc’s head giving Fíli enough time to stab it through the heart. The roof beside the bed Kíli and Freye rested on broke through. Kíli, who has been shoving Freye further from the carnage, looked at the orc and then for a weapon. Freye reached for her axes and slammed one into the orc that came around the other side of the bed.

A new blade entered the fight. Kíli caught sight of red hair and a flash of green. He grabbed the blade, struggling to his feet and screaming as he fell. Tauriel was working her way through the room with Legolas not far behind. Kíli buried a knife in an orc’s side as Tauriel struggled to hold it. He fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Tauriel’s face flashed concern.

“DA!” Sigrid screamed. Freye looked up to see an orc dragging Tilda out from the bed and another trying to grab Sigrid and Bain, the boy using a broom to beat him off. Freye jumped across the room and tackled the orc, bringing her axe down into its head. She fell back with her axe, dragging Tilda with her to the safety of her siblings. She used the axe to cut off the other orc’s head and shoved Tilda under the bed.

The orcs seemed to realize they were losing and ran out of where they came. Legolas went to follow, cutting of the head of an orc who was catapulted from a canoe.

“Tauriel,” Legolas barked.

“I’ll go with you,” Elladan said. “Tauriel, stay with them.” The two male elves ran off into the night, slaughtering orcs as they went.

“Brother!” Fíli was at Kíli’s side quickly. His brother was crying out in pain. Freye was not much better, sagging in Sigrid’s arms after the girl squirmed out from under the bed when Freye dropped her axe. Óin followed Freye’s pointed finger to Kíli who struggled more to breathe.

“We’re losing him,” the healer said and looked at the nearest elf. Tauriel looked at the healer and then at Kíli.

“Tauriel do you have athelas?” Arwen demanded.

“Yes. We were to bring you some when we encountered the orcs. The arrows were poisoned,” Tauriel said quickly diving into the bag on her back. She pulled out two bundles of the herb. “Bowls, bowls." Tilda was quick to get the bowls for her. Kíli was lifted up onto the table with the help of Bain, Fíli, and Óin. Sigrid put Freye back on the bed, the dwarrowdam nearly blacking out from the effort of battle.

“Lady Arwen, see to the woman,” Tauriel said and handed her a bowl.

“Sigrid, Bard, I’ll need your help,” Arwen said.

The two elves split apart, tearing at the clothes of their patients and instructing their helpers. Kíli’s screams filled the air, the exertion quickening the poison. Tauriel instructed her helpers to hold him down. Fíli grabbed his chest and held him, his head bent low next to his brother. Óin grabbed his legs and Bain hurried over to hold down his waist.

Tauriel began a spell in Sindarin. She rolled the herbs in her hands and placed them on the wound. Slowly, ever so slowly, Kíli began to calm.

On the bed, Freye bit into the pillow to keep from screaming. Bard had a firm grasp on her torso, pinning her down so Arwen could work. The same words flowed from Arwen’s mouth as did Tauriel’s. The dwarrowdam screamed louder as the spell began to work. Soon after, she grew silent as Kíli did.

Kíli stared up at Tauriel, a glow appearing around her in his eyes. He was calm. He slipped into unconsciousness as Tauriel finished the spell.

“He’ll recover,” Tauriel called over to Arwen. “Do you need help with the woman?”

“She will recover as well,” Arwen said. She was bandaging Freye’s wound, the unholy blackness now removed from it. “I thank you for coming when you did.”

“If not for the orcs we would have been here sooner,” Tauriel said. She took a fresh bandage from Sigrid and wrapped Kíli’s wounds. Kíli came back around, if only just. His mind was still foggy, but his eyes were only for the elf.

In the kitchen, Fíli watched the two elves warily. Óin came up to him and said, “I’ve heard tell of the wonders of elfish medicine—that was a privilege to witness.”

“Tauriel.” The elf looked at the healing dwarf.

“Lie still,” she instructed gently.

“You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.” His hand slowly inched up to touch hers, wrapping their fingers together. “Do you think she could have loved me?” Kíli slipped back into sleep.

Tauriel’s face grew conflicted. She looked as if she wanted to say something. A hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked at Arwen.

“Tell him when he wakes.”

“I do not know what you speak.”

“A dwarf loves but once, much like an elf.” Arwen gave her a smile and moved back toward Freye carrying a cup of tea in her hand. Fíli checked on his brother before going to his beloved. She looked up at him weakly.

“Sit with Kíli,” she said.

“He sleeps.” Fíli sat beside her on the bed and helped her drink. “Do you feel better?”

“Aye.” She smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder. “Still weak but I will recover.”

“That is good to hear.” The door opened, Bard and Tauriel drawing their bows on the intruders. They lowered them when they saw Legolas and Elladan.

“The orcs?” Arwen asked.

“One fled, Bolg the son of Azog,” Legolas said. “I recognize the marks on his skin, the are of Gundabad. I fear their presence here. I will ride in the morning to discover their purpose. I dare not leave now in case they left any behind in hiding to strike when we thought it safe.” A raven entered through the broken ceiling. Fíli took the letter and cleared his throat.

“The others are returning from Dale. Glorfindel and Elrohir will be here in the morning ahead of the others. They set out tonight. They could hear the fighting.”

“Glorfindel may find my expedition necessary. I will wait for him,” Legolas said. “Tauriel, will you stay behind?”

“If you do not object.”

“I do not.”

“Bard, wood?” Elladan asked. “I will make something to keep the morning dew and the rains out.” Bard nodded and they went down to where he had some wood for patching the roof.

“Let’s get Kíli back to bed,” Óin said. Fíli nodded and moved Freye over enough for Kíli to join her on the bed. Tilda, still shaking with fear, climbed onto the bed beside Freye and hugged the dwarrowdam.

“Are you scared?” Freye asked. She received a nod in turn. “I will watch over you, child. My axe will serve us well.” Tilda nodded and grabbed Fíli’s hand. He sighed and climbed into the bed, curling around both of them. Upon seeing them, Bard smiled grimly but said nothing. If there was one dwarf he could trust his children with, it was the dwarrowdam.


	7. 9-27-2941; Esgaroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to go in that piece where Fili gets his say but it worked better here.

It was early, too early in Kíli’s opinion, but when he had roused from his sleep in need of the bathroom, Arwen had kept him up to get some solid food in him. He’d moved from the bed to sitting at the table with the elf. Tauriel, who had taken up a watch outside, returned from the porch. Arwen gave a knowing look before she moved off. Kíli smiled at the redheaded elf before glancing toward his brother.

Fíli had not moved since last night other than to move Tilda to the open side of the bed. Now, he curled around Freye with his fingers lightly tracing her face. His eyes roamed across her face, looking for life.

“She’ll mend,” a voice said from the foot of the bed. He glanced there to see Bard, barely rested, standing with a cup of something warm in his hand. “She reminds me of my wife, strong and stubborn.”

“It is my hope we live long enough to be husband and wife,” Fíli told him. “This whole foolish journey we’ve had trouble. She got a branch in her leg early on, seen to by the elves of Rivendell after Lord Elrond saved us from orcs. The goblins of the Misty Mountains knew she was part hobbit and burned her.” His hand moved to the scars on her arms. “Now this.”

“If she lived through all that, I believe she had the strength to get through this,” Bard replied. “Have faith Fíli.”

The Bowman walked away, talking with Arwen about what supplies the house needed before heading out with Sigrid in tow. The two of them would see to restocking the house before he left for the barge. Tilda got up some time later, running over to where Kíli sat and chatting in his ear happily.

Fíli looked back at Freye. She did look better but she slept so soundly that his nerves started to get the best of him.

He placed his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted those eyes to open, to know she was alive and recovering.

“How long are you going to torture him like that?” Kíli called over.

“I was going to wait until the bacon was done,” came a teasing voice from above. A gentle hand came to cup the side of his face. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. “You knew I would be fine. Arwen and Tauriel are amazing healers.”

“You slept longer than Kíli.”

“I woke up in the middle of the night,” Freye countered. “Help me up?”

He did, helping her to the table, where she sat across next to Tauriel while Fíli sat beside his brother.

“So,” Fíli drawled slightly as his eyes glanced beside him, “wedding bells, Brother?” Kíli sputtered out a denial while Tauriel raised an eyebrow.

“We all heard what that one said last night,” Freye replied. “The question is,” and she looked at Tauriel, “do you feel the same Captain Tauriel?”

“I think I do.” The elf looked at the dark haired dwarf. “Though, call me Tauriel. I suspect after Prince Legolas’ and my actions last night, I may be cast out.”

“I will fight for you,” Legolas promised from where he helped Elladan cook.

“Don’t,” Kíli said. “For if she is cast out from Mirkwood, then Thranduil can say nothing about a union between us.” He pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it into Tauriel’s hand. “A promise.”

“Were we that lovey?” Freye asked Fíli.

“Worse I fear,” he answered. “Though I am sure Kíli will upstage us yet.” Freye let out a hearty laugh. Things would be all right.  



	8. 9-30-2941, Esgaroth

“We should not go in like an invading force,” Balin told the Company. Glorfindel had left, joining Legolas on the quest to Gundabad. Bilbo was looking across at Lake-town with worry. His cousin was there, and while Legolas said she was recovering, he still feared.

“Elrohir, Dwalin, and Bilbo,” Thorin called out, “go into town. Check on the rest of the Company and bring supplies back.” Bilbo looked at Thorin. The dwarf smiled and kissed him softly. “Check on our family, my dearest.” He looked at the other two. “Be back before nightfall.”

Bard, surprisingly, was waiting for them at the gate. Evidently the guard told a fisherman who told a seamstress who told Bard’s neighbor who told him that they were approaching the gate.

“Is nothing secret in this town?” Dwalin grumbled.

“When the Master rules it? No. Most of the town is loyal to the people, the rest to the Master.” It was an honest answer at least. “The others are looking forward to seeing you.” Bard smiled as he delivered the news. They hoped that meant the youngest prince and the future princess were on the mend. When they had arrived at the edge of the lake, Glorfindel and Legolas had already left for Gundabad. When Elrohir and Glorfindel had checked on the group, he knew little of their condition other than stable.

There was singing coming from Bard’s home and it was a song Bilbo and Dwalin knew. Bard opened the door to reveal Freye, arm in a sling, singing to Tilda as they sat on the bed and worked on patching clothes. Fíli and Kíli were sitting at the table, Kíli’s hand massaging his leg. Tauriel, Arwen, and Elladan were working on food. Sigrid was catching up on sleep it seemed. Bain was sharpening a knife.

“Cousin!” Freye stopped singing and grinned. She barely got off the bed in time to catch Bilbo as he threw himself at her. She buried her head into the crook of his shoulder and gripped him tightly with her free hand. “You’re better.”

“Aye, thanks to Arwen and Tauriel,” she replied.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Óin demanded as he came back up the stairs from the bathroom.

“Far from it,” Freye told him. She looked at her cousin. “What are you doing here?”

“Thorin wanted us to check in and get more supplies,” Dwalin told her. He came over and hugged her as well. Bilbo went around to the princes who gladly gave the hobbit hugs in return. Óin simply clapped him on the back. “Good to see you lass.”

“You too.”

“You look better than the last time I saw you,” Elrohir remarked.

“They’re healing well,” Tauriel informed him. “Once we cleared their systems of the poison, they began to recover. It will be several days before they are able to fight.”

“I resent that,” Freye grumbled.

“Miss Freye fought just fine when the orcs came!” Tilda defended. Freye laughed and ruffled the girl’s hair.

“Aye I did.”

“And it nearly killed both you and Kíli,” Arwen reminded her. “That much activity, without the athelas and the spell, you would have been dead by sunset the next day.”

Bilbo cleared his throat and said, “Well, they survived and that’s what matters.”

The two groups took their time to catch up with each other before Elladan took their visitors to get supplies. He would remain with Elrohir and the others, Tauriel being more than capable to watch over their injured and Lady Arwen.


	9. 10-1-2941; Esgaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfrid causes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted kidnapping of a child.

Bard’s home was unusually quiet since the arrival of his guests. Bard had taken Bain with him to fetch barrels that floated down the river from the Elven King’s Halls. Sigrid had accompanied Arwen to the market to find food. Óin and Tauriel had been asked by a mother to look at her only child who had fallen deathly ill in the previous days. Freye promised she and Kíli could watch over Tilda. Kíli was able to hobble around the house now with little pain. Tauriel had been helping him exercise his leg, stretching the muscles, so that he would be able to fight again. Their soft looks exchanged as they worked spoke of more happening than either would readily admit. Fíli, who helped Freye with similar issues, would snort and hide his face in her hair every time they got too doe-eyed at each other. There was a running bet as to how long before Kíli gave some sort of promise. Fíli, meanwhile, had run down to the shore to talk with Thorin. Durin’s day was approaching, only a few days now, but Fíli had to convince his uncle that neither Freye or Kíli were ready to face a dragon.

“Miss Freye?” Tilda asked. The dwarrowdam hummed as she threw together a light lunch for the three of them. Kíli was laying down and doing some of his leg exercises. Tilda sat at the table with a book. “Can you tell me what this word is?”

“Just a minute mim ’ibin.” The slip of Khuzdul had been happening with increased frequency around Bard’s children. They lacked a mother, something she could sympathize with. The little terms of endearment were natural.

The door slammed open. Freye reached for a carving knife, the closest weapon she had. A man was standing the door, it was the weaselly one from the gate. He snatched Tilda by her hair.

“You father shouldn’t have left you alone. Time to pay the dues,” Alfrid hissed. Kíli was jumping from the bed.

“He didn’t.” Alfrid looked up to see one very angry dwarrowdam. He took a knife from his belt and held it to Tilda’s throat.

“Not another step or I’ll kill her.”

“Freye!” Tilda screamed.

“It’s okay mim ‘ibin.” Behind her, she could hear Kíli sneaking up. “On three, Tilda. To Kíli. Be brave mim ‘ibin.” She nodded.

“Oh stop talking! I’m going to walk out of here with her and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“One. Two. Don’t look back Tilda. Three.” Freye smiled and threw the knife straight into his shoulder. His hand faltered, dropping his own knife. Tilda screamed as she ran for Kíli who hid her behind him. Freye launched at Alfrid, snatching up his dropped knife, and grabbing him by his coat. He tried to run from her, pulling himself out of his coat but the knife in his shoulder snagging it. She jumped on top of him, the pair of the tumbling out of the house and over the railing. They bounced off the decking and into the freezing water.

Alfrid, terrified of the water, struggled toward the surface. Freye had taken a large gulp of air before hitting the surface and wrestled with the weasel of a man. He struck out at her. Freye took his own knife and slammed it into his chest. His eyes widened, mouth open in an inaudible gasp. Freye took both knives out and kicked him away before surfacing. She sputtered and coughed, clutching the knives in one hand. She looked down into the water to look for the man, but he had sunk into the depths already.

“Freye!”

“Tilda!” Arwen was suddenly at the edge of the dock with her hand out. Freye grabbed hold and pulled herself onto the dock with Arwen’s help. Sigrid ran for Tilda, crying out and holding her sister tight. Kíli limped to the door and looked down.

“Freye?”

“I’m okay,” she promised Kíli.

“Let’s get you into dry clothes,” Arwen whispered. The elf helped her up and led her up the stairs. Freye redressed and curled up beside the fire in a blanket. Tilda insisted on snuggling with her and sat on her lap with the blanket cocooning them both. Freye hummed a lullaby.

Bard, Bain, and Fíli all returned at the same time. Bard saw the damage to the railing, a few cracked pieces, and ran up the steps with his son and the prince following. As he entered the house, he saw Tilda curled up with Freye. When his youngest saw him, she ran into his arms. Freye smiled and stood up, the blanket still wrapped tight around her.

“What happened?” Fíli asked. He eyed the blood stain splattered on the floor. His arms wrapped around his beloved, taking in her damp hair.

“Alfrid,” Sigrid hissed. “He came when he thought we all were gone.”

“Miss Freye saved me and Mister Kíli hid me.”

“Where’s that piece of worm filth? I’ll kill him!” Bard snarled.

“Too late.” Bard looked at Freye. “He’ll be at the bottom of the lake by now. I was just going to take him in but a fight underwater? Well, he made a bad move and I had no choice.”

“You went in the lake?” Bain asked.

“They tumbled over the railing and bounced off the deck,” Kíli replied. “Bastard had a knife to Little Miss Tilda’s throat.” The younger prince put a reassuring hand on her back while Bard continued to hold her. “But you were brave. You listened to Freye.”

“Has Braga come around to arrest you?” Bard asked.

“He came,” Arwen replied. “But he remembered Legolas’ words at the gate. He called it self-defense and Freye immune to charges due to her place in elf society. I will have to thank Legolas for his impact.”

“Thank you.” Bard reached out and grasped Freye’s shoulder. “Thank you for my child.”

“Children are precious, especially to dwarrows. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Bard still smiled and thanked her again.

  



	10. 10-5-2941, Esgaroth

Thorin looked at the houses of Lake-town and frowned. He could remember when this town was great and prosperous. Sadness sank in. It was only this way because Dale was destroyed, families forced to flee to Esgaroth and overpopulate it in a short period of time.

“Thorin?” He looked at Bilbo who was guiding him into town. “Are you okay?”

“Esgaroth was nearly as prosperous as Dale before Smaug came. The Men of Dale fled here. Lake-town may be larger but it is a slum compared to what it once was.”

“We could help them,” Bilbo offered. “We could help them rebuild Dale if the treasury is as grand as you say.”

“Aye. I will have to speak with someone about it after dealing with Smaug. I will not have dealings with the Master. The impression Legolas has given of the man is that worse of even a wicked dwarf.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “A dwarf who had his hair shaved off, the disgraced.” That Bilbo could understand.

“We’re here,” the hobbit offered. He motioned up the stairs and Thorin followed him up. Bilbo knocked and was greeted by Arwen who let them in.

A great sneeze startled Thorin. He looked over at Freye, curled up on the bed with a red nose.

“I thought you were healing,” Thorin remarked.

“Am. Just took a dive,” she grumbled. She sneezed again followed by a loud cough. Fíli was quick to offer her hot tea. She mumbled her thanks and let it sooth her throat.

“We had an incident,” Arwen informed Thorin. “Alfrid, the Master’s second hand, he tried to take Tilda when he thought we all gone. Kíli and Freye were with her.”

“And defended her,” Thorin finished. “Ended up in the water?”

“Door was open, right over the railing,” Kíli explained. He limped around the table and gave his uncle a hug. “It is good to see you Uncle.”

“You as well,” Thorin whispered. He held onto Kíli for a moment longer before letting go. “I came to say we move out in the morning. We’ve endangered Lake-town by remaining on its shore once again. An elf scout reported a lone warg scout watching from the woods.”

“Durin’s Day is in two days,” Fíli whispered. He looked at his brother and his beloved. “Uncle, they are not yet healed. Kíli cannot run. Freye can wield an axe in one hand but she’s sick.”

“I cannot let them go,” Óin told his king.

“I will not ask you to,” Thorin replied. “Elrohir and Elladan will return to get you when we have a safe camp.”

“You march on the mountain.” Thorin turned to see Bard standing in the doorway of his home. “I thought I had heard of a Thorin before. It took me time to find an old tapestry that showed your line.”

“And you are of Girion’s line. You have his face and his bearing,” Thorin replied. “He fought bravely that day. I saw his widow as we all camped on the shoreline that night. I saw to it he was given the best burial he could have with the circumstances.”

“Then you know why you cannot march on the mountain. You would bring the dragon down on us again.”

“He may be dead,” Thorin replied.

“Dragons slumber for a long time. He may be alive. ‘The streams shall run in gladness, / The lakes shall shine and burn, / All sorrow fail and sadness / At the Mountain-king’s return.’ You will bring death and destruction upon Lake-town just as that treasure did to Erebor and Dale.” Bard stared down at Thorin. “Think of our children.”

“I think of exactly that. Lake-town was once prosperous, as was Dale. I would see them rebuilt with the money of the treasury.” Thorin adjusted his stance. “Your people were not the only ones to lose their home that day.”

“The lake will burn!”

“The dragon will fall,” Thorin snapped back. “It has been too far coming the death of that worm.”

“Do you have a black arrow? How do you plan to kill it?” Bard demanded.

“We will find a way.”

“And how many will die in the meanwhile? Think of the lives of those that live on this lake. If you wake that beast, you doom us all.”

Thorin stared hard at Bard before looking at Bilbo. “Come, we have to move camp before sunset. Fíli, when Freye is no longer sick and Kíli can walk without limping, join us. I will have Throac watching over you.”

Sounding as resigned as he felt, Fíli said, “Yes Uncle.” Bilbo and Thorin left. Freye looked at Fíli. “I cannot stop him, you know that.”

“You are his heir. He must listen to you.”

“Not now. He thinks only of the mountain, of his home. We may live in Ered Luin but we do not prosper. I came on this quest because I was caught by the tales of gold and a home where we would be truly safe.” Fíli sat down and took Freye’s hand. “I no longer see it so. My family is too dear. My quest is to see you safe, my dearest. I will not see you harmed.”

Bard looked at them and then back at the door. “Your uncle dooms us all.”

“Then warn the people,” Kíli said softly. “Durin’s Day is in two days. Evacuate.”

“The people will not listen to me,” Bard replied.

Arwen, watching the heir of Dale, said, “I think you would be surprised.” Bard glanced at her but said nothing more.


	11. 10-7-2941, Esgaroth and Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The Master is a creep who is about to be dealt with. Before that though, he threatens Sigrid like the creep he is.

Esgaroth at midday

They needed food for their travel. Fíli, who knew what the map said, insisted that they leave before darkness set in, even if it was to hide in the woods or up river on Bard's barge. Sigrid went into the market with her father, Arwen, and Fíli while the rest of their group packed their belongings. Some of the townsfolk listened to Bard’s warning and prepared to leave as well. Braga had listened to Bard for once and forced the guard at the gate to let the people pass without toll.

“Sigrid daughter of Bard, you are under arrest.” The young woman turned around from the stall she was at. Bard was across the market with Arwen. Fíli was a stall or two down. Sigrid stared at the guards, Braga absent, and the Master.

“For what? I have done nothing.”

“For instigating rebellion,” the Master replied. The guard seized her by the arm and she shouted for her father. “Though, perhaps, your release could be secured by providing a service.” The man leered and touched one of Sigrid’s curls.

“I will never!”

“Then perhaps a night in the jail will change your mind.”

“Let her go.” The group turned to see Fíli standing there. The Master did not know him but the guards did. They knew the orders from Legolas. Their hands dropped away from Sigrid.

“And what are you? A genetic defect? Throw him in the jail. I’ll take this one with me,” the Master said and grabbed Sigrid’s wrist. Bard, who was coming up fast from behind, did not have time to react. A knife buried itself in the Master’s chest. The man fell to the deck, dead on impact.

“Is this how you treat your people?” Fíli demanded of the group that had stopped to watch. “Do you let a tyrant run your town? Do you let him abuse your women? Your children? Threaten to kill them as he had that filth Alfrid threaten Bard’s youngest with? I know Men have issues but I have never encountered such horrible people as I have here. I know Men who are compassionate, who would die for others. Have you all fallen that far from what your ancestors once were?”

“Who will lead us?” a guard whispered to an older one.

“Naturally the one who should have been,” Arwen replied. “Bard of Girion’s line, I believe you are the proper heir of the Men of Dale. As there is no heir to the Master and these people also consist of those from Dale, you must lead your people. I am certain King Thranduil and Prince Legolas would approve.”

There was a long pause. Bard said softly, “I do not wish to rule. I have no craving for power.”

“That is what makes the best rulers,” Arwen replied.

“Hail King Bard!” someone shouted.

“Hail Bard, rightful king of Dale!”

The shouts bounced off the buildings. More people came out to witness it. Bard swallowed and looked at the guards who had suddenly knelt.

“Orders, my king?” Braga asked coming up.

“Evacuate the town as quickly as you can,” Bard replied. “Fire may rain tonight.”

“My king.” The guard bowed and started shouting orders.

Bard looked up at Fíli who retrieved his knife and wiped it off. The dwarf looked at the man. “You saved my daughter’s life.”

“Tyrants lead to death and destruction,” Fíli replied. “I would do it again to protect the innocent. What he was about to do, that is a crime of the highest degree among dwarrows. It is a death sentence.”

“I see now while Freye is your intended.” Fíli snorted softly. “Let us return.”

 

* * *

 

Erebor after Dark

“No!” Bilbo screamed as he chased after Smaug. He cleared the now destroyed entrance to Erebor with the dwarrows quickly following. He watched as Smaug flew toward Lake-town. “What have we done?” Bilbo whispered. He fell to his knees on the rubble.

Elladan, Elrohir, Falcheth, and Gruithon, who had remained outside of the mountain to watch for trouble with the rest of the elves, ran past him at full speed. They climbed across the debris at a breakneck pace. They must reach Esgaroth.

Deliril, Gaerben, Sílon, and Nodron reached Bilbo, watching as Smaug neared the city.

“It will be a massacre,” Deliril whispered.

“Do not lose hope,” Nodron said. He pointed to the edge of the forest where movement could be seen and out into the lake, where darkness claimed boats hidden from the moon. “Someone warned them.”

“Pray to the Valar. Pray to all those who might listen,” Bilbo whispered. Behind them, the dwarrows arrived.

 

* * *

 

Esgaroth

They had not left the city before nightfall. Bard, now looked upon as the leader, had to see to the evacuation of his new people. Stubbornly, the rest of them refused to leave without him with the exception of Arwen and Óin who took his children, his barge, and a group of refugees who had no boats to call their own, and headed for the open water, into the darkest side of the lake.

“Keep going! Grab only what you need!” Kíli shouted. He guided a small family down the dock and looked over at Tauriel who was helping an elderly woman into a boat. They had to get out of here soon. The mountain was causing tremors in the ground.

An explosive sound reached them. Kíli turned toward the mountain and saw a mass of gold fly into the air and spin. Smaug.

“Dragon!” he shouted.

That got people going. They fled quicker toward the safety of the land. Kíli rejoined Tauriel. Fíli and Freye reached them at the corner of a home. Bard ran up panting.

“There’s a boat left just around the corner. I have a plan to deal with the dragon.”

“Are you insane?” Kíli demanded.

“No, he’s not.” Fíli looked at Bard closer. “The metal I sensed in your home. You have the last black arrow.”

“Aye. And there is a windlance.” He pointed across the way to the windlance.

“I will go with you,” Tauriel said. “You may need the help.”

“Tauriel,” Kíli began.

“I’ll see you on shore,” she replied and placed a kiss on his forehead. That shut the dwarf up. Bard and Tauriel ran off.

“Mommy! Mommy!” The group turned to see a little girl, disheveled, crouched over a prone body. Freye and Fíli reached them quickly, Kíli following a little slower. The girl looked up at them. “Someone pushed Mommy.” There was blood coming from her head.

“Let’s get you two out of here. Are those your bags?” Fíli asked and pointed to the bags beside the woman. The little girl nodded. Freye grabbed the bags and picked up the girl. Fíli picked up her mother and Kíli hurried ahead to the boat. He cast the lines off and helped them aboard before starting for the shore.

The first burst of flames nearly singed the back of the boat. Fíli took up the other oar and quickened their pace.

An arrow fell from the sky, the fletching resembling that of Tauriel’s. Another fell down from the sky, this one resembling Bard’s fletching.

“They’re luring him,” Freye realized. “Distracting him from destroying the town.” She spotted another boat, apparently abandoned in the frenzy to get to the bridge. She jumped aboard it with her own bow. “Kíli!” He tossed her his quiver. “See you on shore.” She took her boat and went in another direction. Fíli nearly chased after her but he remembered the pair relying on him. He kept going.

Freye took up her position just on the edge of the town. She notched an arrow and aimed for Smaug’s head instead of his missing scale. If she could blind him-.

The first air hit the back of his neck. She could hear Tauriel shouting at Bard to get ready and spotted the shadow crossing the rooftops. Freye notched another arrow and drew back. She waited and fired again, striking Smaug in his eye. He roared in fury and landed among the buildings. She fired again.

“You cannot kill me!” he roared. “All you have is death, you puny archers!” Freye fired again and hit his other eye, on the edge but still enraging him. He started to climb back into the air but there was another shot, louder than any other. A glint of black metal flew through the air and struck Smaug where his scale was missing. He roared, blindly striking the buildings in his deaththrows before climbing into the air, desperate to escape his death. He had climbed high and then crashed down, taking out a good bit of Esgaroth with him.

“Bard! Tauriel!” Freye screamed. She saw movement and directed the boat toward it. Bard was alive. He walked alongside Tauriel toward her. She pulled the boat up to the edge and helped them on.

“You should be with the others.”

“Two distractions are better than one,” she replied.

Bard shook his head and steered them toward shore. Freye provided the power and Tauriel kept her eyes out for any survivors that had not fled the city already.


	12. 10-8-2941, The shore of Long Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a note I forgot to put on the previous chapter. Assume the battle inside the mountain went the same. The elves stayed on the slopes looking after the horses and supplies. Etc, etc.

“Da! Da!” Sigrid’s voice rang out over the growing camp. Arwen and Óin led the young heirs of Girion through the camp. Tilda curled into Arwen’s arms. Arwen directed them to some familiar short heads. Fíli and Kíli stood together watching the shore line.

“Where are the others?” Óin asked.

“Freye stayed behind with Bard and Tauriel to deal with the dragon,” Kíli whispered. “We were helping a mother and her daughter. They had a boat.”

“Aye, we did.” The group turned in unison to see Freye walking ahead of Tauriel and Bard. Fíli snagged his intended up and hugged her tight. “I told you I would be back.”

“Do not do that to me again,” he whispered.

“WARG!” Freye looked up at the call but it was bounding harmlessly through the crowd, well harmlessly until it bowled over both Freye and Fíli and began licking them to death. Running up behind the warg were Elladan, Elrohir, Falcheth, and Gruithon.

“Sister!” The twin sons of Elrond grabbed their sister in a hug. Falcheth and Gruithon took to inspecting the rest of the group.

“Kund, off,” Freye barked. The warg whined but moved over. Freye sat up and scratched his head. “Missed you too. Look at you! I bet you could carry three with no problem,” she laughed.

“You have a warg,” Bain slowly said.

“Took me a minute too son,” Bard reassured.

“Is it friendly?” Tilda asked. Arwen set her down and the little girl stepped toward the animal.

“He’s a cuddlier,” Fíli informed her. Freye offered a hand and Tilda took it. She led Tilda over to Kund’s head. The little girl put her hand out. Kund whined and put his head down in it. “I’ve never seen a warg so docile.”

“We need to get everyone to a proper shelter,” Arwen said. “Lake-town, for all our preparations, is destroyed.”

“To Dale then,” Bard replied. “We can fortify it there.”

“It had no wargs or orcs when last we set foot there,” Gruithon offered.

“Will you accompany us?” Bard asked the group.

“We’re going in the same direction,” Fíli answered. “The boats should be used by the elderly and the children.” Bard agreed. Orders were shouted. Freye put Tilda and a few other young children atop Kund. Kíli and Fíli picked up packs of supplies. Óin joined one of the few wagons they had and treated the few injured they had.

They reached the city by dusk. Waiting at the gates were the other elves, Deliril, Gaerben, Sílon, and Nodron.

“What are you doing here?” Elrohir asked.

“Bilbo sent us here,” Gaerben replied. “Thorin is starting to succumb to gold sickness. Bilbo feared his reaction to elves and sent us to help the Men of Lake-town.”

“Damn all,” Fíli growled. “Freye, can Kund carry four?”

“We will have to rest at least once,” Freye answered. She looked at Bard. “We will do what we can. Dale will not be able to hold out for the winter. I will see what we can do about it.”

“Thank you. Be safe, all of you.” The dwarrows nodded. Kund huffed at the weight but gave in to his family’s demands. Arwen promised to remain with the Men of Lake-town and help them.


End file.
